


His Secret

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Kinktober, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony has a secret just for himself and it's what he wears under his clothes----Kinktober Prompt 28 - Lingerie
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Kudos: 17





	His Secret

Tony flung his closet doors open and walked inside to peruse his options. He had a week long trip across Europe to meet with investors and heads of Stark Industry facilities over there and he needed to get packing. There were the usual suits and jackets that would make their way into his luggage. Nice button up shirts and well shined shoes were obvious inclusions. While he might spend a good amount of his time in his lab and therefore wearing clothes that he didn’t mind getting dirty, board members didn’t tend to respond well to those types of clothing when meeting with the boss. That made the nice clothes easy choices.

No, those weren’t the kinds of clothing that Tony was putting much thought into at the moment. Right now he was looking over his options as to what he would be wearing beneath all those fancy, expensive clothes. He was choosing the items that would be sitting right against his skin that no one else was going to get to see. Those were his secret and his alone.

Opening one of the drawers inside the closet Tony looked over the variety of undergarments that he had staring back at him. Rows of panties and bralettes, stockings and garters, camisoles and babydolls were laid out nice and neat in a variety of colors and materials to choose from.

He had started wearing lingerie as a teenager when Howard had first started forcing him to take a more active role in the company and dictating how he had to dress and act like even when no one else was there except for the two of them. He couldn’t get away with outwardly disobeying very often without consequences raining down on him that he would much rather avoid. Inwardly disobeying however, wearing lingerie that he knew his father would throw a fit about but would never see became Tony’s small form of rebellion and it was something that he had come to find that he actually enjoyed for his own sake.

Wearing lingerie had turned from an act of rebellion to something that he would do on a regular basis. Sure he still had boxers and normal socks that he would wear but they never felt quite the same. They were plain and boring. Even the boxers with the outrageous patterns on them just didn’t hold the same enjoyment for him that panties and stockings did.

Letting his hands caress the clothing items, Tony thought about which ones he should take with him. While he had grown out of using his clothing choices to rebel against people that wanted things from him, he couldn’t deny that he did still tend to wear his most outrageous pieces of lingerie when he had to meet with board members that gave him the hardest time about moving away from the weapons industry. The more conservative and bullheaded the member, the more silk and frills Tony wore under his suits.

The people that he would be meeting with over the coming week hadn’t done anything to get on Tony’s bad side though. Therefore they hadn’t earned the vicious satisfaction Tony got from doing something that he knew would piss them off if they did know about it. That meant the only factors to consider with picking out the lingerie was how much Tony liked the individual pieces.

In the end the choice came down to which ones were the softest and most well worn. Traveling was always exhausting no matter how much one was used to it and having something silky and soft against his skin was a treat that Tony just couldn’t deny himself.

Iron Man red, powder blue, pure snow white pieces filled the inside of the suitcase to be covered by his suits and jackets, shirts and shoes. All of the other clothing that he would present to the world as part of the image of the successful genius and billionaire acting as a shield for his secret even in the luggage. So much of his life was out in the public for everyone to see but his lingerie was secret, just for him and that was the way Tony planned on keeping it.


End file.
